


Hawkward

by Voolffman



Series: Friendly Neighborhood Spider-puns [1]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, I COULDN'T HELP IT, I wrote it, Spiderfan, all the shame, dumb pun, sorrynotsorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 19:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11065662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voolffman/pseuds/Voolffman
Summary: Annoying Hawkeye is one of Spiderman's favorite pastimes. No seriously, it is.





	Hawkward

**Author's Note:**

> If Loki had a favorite hero it would probably be Spiderman simply since they have a similar sense of humor. Just saying.

“Hey Hawkeye!” Spiderman greeted as he leaped down to the arrow flinging hero.  
“Hey kid,” Clint said, not looking at the teenage hero. Spiderman continued looking at him. “Soooo…..was there something you needed?”  
The kid sighed, “Can I ask you something?”  
Clint started to wonder if it was something serious, “Yeah, sure.”  
Spiderman looked away, shyly?, Clint could never tell with that mask, “Well, you see, I was wondering, are you called Hawkeye because you were bitten by a radioactive hawk that gave you hawk-like vision?”  
Clint blinked, confused, “No….?”  
“Oh, hawk-ward,” Spiderman sang.  
Clint narrowed his eyes at the young hero, “Did you ask me that just so you could make that horrible pun?”  
Spiderman took a small step backwards, “Nooo…..”  
“Why you little-!”

**Author's Note:**

> So I know this is short, but that's how most of my writing is, short and to the point. Like one of Hawkeye's arrows.  
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
